Herbsttraum
by Demonic Banshee
Summary: Story is written in German! Kein einziger, freier Tag wird Mizuhos Oberhaupt gegönnt. Wütend nimmt sie ihn sich dann. Sheena x Zelos


_Herbsttraum_

_So ein Mist! So ein verdammter Mist!!_

Noch völlig außer sich beschleunigte sie ihre wüsten Schritte.

Die Sonne stand erst seit wenigen Stunden am Himmel und ihr Licht fiel nur fahl durch den dichten Morgenneben. Ihre Füße waren feucht vom Tau, ihre Haare hatten sich zu einer rauen Gänsehaut aufgestellt und ihr Atem war als sanfte Wölkchen zu erkennen. Trotzdem spürte sie das alles nicht. Die Wut kochte in ihr und erhitzte Gemüt und Körper gleichermaßen.

_Was ist nur ihr Problem?!_

Mizuho steckte mitten im Umzug, direkt nach Sylvarant. Tagtäglich zog Sheena von ihrem kleinen, versteckten Örtchen bis hin zu ihrer zukünftigen Heimat, arbeitete hart, half wo sie konnte, organisierte und vermittelte. Sie war ihrem Dorf, wie sie glaubte, ein wirklich fleißiges Oberhaupt. Und dennoch fand das gemeine Volk immernoch etwas zu bemängeln.

Kräftig trat sie gegen den nächstbesten Baum. Schmerz durchfuhr sie vom Fuß bis zum Nacken. Nun noch wütender zischte sie einen Fluch, dann presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und lief weiter, über Steine, Wurzeln, Büsche und sogar kleine Pfützen vom seichten Herbstregen, der die Nacht zuvor heimgesucht hatte. Die Vögel waren Zeugen ihrer unbändigen Rage, der Wind ihr treues Geleit, welcher sie sanft vom Ort des Geschehens hinweg führte. Dankbar sog sie die frische Morgenluft in ihre brennenden Lungen.

Warum sie?

Das war die einzige Frage, die sie sich stellte.

Sie tat doch alles in ihrer Macht stehende. Sie kümmerte sich doch um jede anstehende Aufgabe. Sie akzeptierte so vieles, gegen ihre Natur und ihren Willen.

Nun wollte sie nur ein einziges mal diesem Stress entfliehen. Sich nur kurz eine Auszeit gönnen. War das zu viel verlangt? Durfte das Oberhaupt Mizuhos keine Freiheit mehr genießen?

Sheena war wie eine wilde Katze; ihrem Zuhause loyal und ergeben. Sie würde die Schädlinge, welche ihr Revier betraten, bekämpfen und vertreiben. Auch würde sie brav kommen, sich hoffentlich eine kleine Belohnung verdienen, aber sie würde auch ab und zu andere Gegenden erkunden, Neues entdecken. Sie war doch auch ein freies Wesen, ein Individuum mit Bedürfnissen. Auch sie wollte mal egoistisch sein und das hatte sie auch verdient.

Seit Wochen hatte sie sich auf diesen einen, freien Tag gefreut und alles für diesen geplant. Als nun endlich dieser Tag mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen eingetroffen war, war Sheena aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte sich gewaschen und zurecht gemacht. Dieser Tag sollte ganz ihrem individuellen Freiheitsdrang gewidmet sein, doch ein gewisser Orochi machte ihr mit seinen eigenen Plänen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Aufgaben hier, Pflichten da, aber Freiraum für eine Auszeit?

Nein.

Sie hatte mit ihm diskutiert, Kompromisse vorgeschlagen. Doch diese wichtigen Umzugsarbeiten duldeten keinerlei Aufschub.

Nur... welche tragende Rolle spielte sie beim Holzhacken und Dinge tragen?

War da nicht ein Dorf? Mit... vielen, _wirklich vielen_ Einwohnern??

Sie verstand seine Argumente nicht und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie das auch nicht. Dieser freie Tag war angekündigt und zweifelsohne bekannt. Wenn er ihr diese Freiheit nicht zugestand, dann nahm sie sich diese einfach.

Der Tag war noch nicht um. Im grunde stand die Sonne nun gerade erst am höchsten Punkt. Sie musste wirklich lange in ihrer Wut gelaufen sein, denn der Nebel hatte sich verzogen und die Sonne gewärte ihr wunderschöne Blicke auf die langsam verblassende Vegetation des sich nähernden Winters. Unter ihren sich verlangsamernden Füßen knisterte das Laub, über ihrem noch roten Kopf rauschte der mit den Baumkronen tanzende Wind. Ihr Herz schlug langsamer und ihr Atem ging leichter. Da waren keine Wölkchen mehr und auch keine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Auch der Tau war in der Mittagssonne getrocknet und die Pfützen versiecht(*).

Wie lange und vorallem wie weit war sie da bloß schon gerannt?

Vielleicht würde sie ja hier ihre lang ersehnte Freiheit finden; zumidest für diesen einen Tag.

_Verflucht!_

Sie war immernoch in Rage. Der Tag hatte so mies begonnen, was konnte sie da bitte noch aufheitern?

Ungeduldig schob sie Blätter und Büsche zur Seite, in der Hoffnung bald einen Anhaltspunkt zu ihrem momentanen Aufenthaltsort zu erhalten. Vom weiten konnte sie in dem dichten Wald eine Lichtung erkennen, welche bergab vor ihr lag. Keine fünfzig Meter konnten das sein. Von der Neugierde gepackt ging sie näher an die Lichtung heran und als an ihr eine starke Brise vorbeizog stockte ihr der Atem.

Golden fiel das Sonnenlicht in dicken und dünnen Streifen in die Lichtung ein und ließ die Bäume glitzern. Durch den Windstoß verloren die Bäume um den Lichtkegel herum ihre bunten Blätter, welche wie Elfen in roten, braunen, orangenen und gelb - goldenen Kleidern, umhüllt von einem glänzenden Schein und in ein verträumtes Tänzchen verwickelt, sanft zu Boden gleiteten. Verzaubert vom Schein der Sonne und den bunten Farben trat sie näher und näher. Wie in Trance wanderte ihr Blick von Baum zu Baum, sank dann mit den tanzenden Blättern zu Boden und begutachtete anschließend das bunte Blättermeer, welches sich über den gesamten Erdboden erstreckte.

Dann setzte ihr Herz einmal aus. Zwischen all den bunten Farben, gebettet in das sanfte Laub, lag eine männliche Statur. Ein Bein hatte er ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt; die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt. Geschmeidig fiel dem Mann das zart glänzende, seidig rote Haar über die Schultern und verschmolz dann mit den anderen Farben der Blätter am Boden.

Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein, hielt inne, um dann kräftig auszuatmen, als der Blick des Mannes sie traf. Die blauen, im Licht schimmernden Augen fesselten sie an sein Gesicht, das freundliche Lächeln, dass seine schmalen Lippen umspielte, zog sie in seinen Bann.

Ihre lang ersehnte Freiheit war nun in greifbare Nähe gerückt.

Dieser Tag würde wohl doch noch schön werden.


End file.
